


Laughing Stock of the Owlery

by Lady_Lullaby



Series: Greye's Gifts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hedwig will never ever die in my fics, I get that it's some peoples, I love her, No Romance, One Shot, and I would cry, bestiality isn't my thing, just not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lullaby/pseuds/Lady_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hedwig refuses to become the laughing stock of the owlery and does her best to make Harry presentable.</p><p>If only owls could talk!</p><p>Yeah yeah my summaries suck, just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing Stock of the Owlery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Look at that 2 one shots in one day!! 
> 
> I just love Harry and Hedwig's relationship and I bawled like a baby when she died. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta and see the disclaimer in the series description
> 
> If there is a positive response to this one I might do a sequel!

Perched on her human’s shoulder Hedwig gently used her beak to try and clean and rearrange the hair on his head with little luck. Why did she have to have the one human who could make a better birds nest with his hair in one day than most birds could do in their life? Hedwig didn’t really understand but she was going to try to put her human to rights, it wouldn’t do to have an ill kept human after all owls do have their pride.  These silly humans think that they are the owners but owls know who the boss really is and it would be embarrassing to an owl to have their human look like a homeless person. However, her human couldn’t help the tatty clothes he had but Hedwig would do something about that hair!

                “Harry….what is Hedwig doing?” Hermione asked confusedly.

                “Ehh I don’t know but I do know that if I try to stop her she’ll just bite my fingers so I just let her do what she wants. It doesn’t hurt or anything” replied Harry with a slight shrug so as not to disturb his familiar. Hedwig always was a unique owl, highly intelligent and very bossy.

Currently the so called Golden Trio were riding the train home after their eventful third year. Harry was seated across from Hermione and Ron with Hedwig on his shoulder and Crookshanks was on Hermione’s lap.

Hedwig abruptly gave a loud squawk and flew over to the rack over Ron and Hermione’s heads, as far from Harry as she could get without actually leaving the carriage. Harry gave a low chuckle while his two friends looked at him bewilderedly.

                “She does that, I don’t know what makes her so unhappy but she’ll start on my hair, leave in a huff and then be back at it in about 10 minutes.” he said to their unasked question. Ron and Hermione chuckled along with him. Only Harry.

Hedwig just couldn’t understand it! Why wouldn’t his hair just lay flat? She’ll be the laughing stock of the owlrey next year if she couldn’t get her human to rights this summer. After all he is a growing boy and the excuses for his appearances won’t go much further, being the owl of the boy-who-lived got her some leeway but that won’t last. Hopefully he’ll be able to pick the lock on her cage that his wretched uncle puts on every year sooner rather than later. Hedwig got a determined look in her eye that made the other occupants of the car look at her in worry, this summer she’ll make him worthy of being her human no matter the cost! With that settled Hedwig hunkered down for a nap for there was still a couple hours before they reach King’s Cross which would give her plenty of time to tackle his hair again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well another one posted!  
> Remember Kudos are love! if people like it I'll do another!
> 
> Until we meet again!
> 
> LL

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He didn't choose me I chose him: A Hedwig story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032472) by [Penjamin24seven365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Penjamin24seven365), [User6330288](https://archiveofourown.org/users/User6330288/pseuds/User6330288)




End file.
